1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system configured to use information on process states.
2. Related Art
Recently, semiconductor systems are required to perform high speed operations, and as a result timing margins between internal signals used in the semiconductor systems are reduced. Since threshold voltages and turn-on currents of NMOS transistors and PNMOS transistors included in the semiconductor systems are changed according to a change in process states, it has an influence on skews of internal signals used in the semiconductor systems. Since the timing margins between the internal signals are further reduced according to a change in the skews, an abnormal operation of the semiconductor system may occur.
As a swing width of a transmission signal interfaced between semiconductor devices included in the semiconductor system operating at a high speed is gradually reduced, reflection of a transmission signal due to impedance mismatching frequently occurs at an interface terminal. Since the impedance mismatching occurs due to a phenomenon such as a change in process states, an impedance matching circuit such as an on-die termination circuit is used in the semiconductor system.